What Day Is It Again?
by KumikoAliceFlames13
Summary: What day is it today, you ask? Why, it's Single Awareness Day! But we won't tell Mikan both meanings of this day, shall we? It would ruin all the fun! Includes HotaruxRuka and mainly NatsumexMikan, Sakura trees, and something to do with, lips? Perhaps?


**Happy Single Awareness—I MEAN! Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Here's a short one-shot starring Natsume and Mikan since I'm soooo original like that. This is gonna be a little different than most V-Day fanfics go and you'll (hopefully) like it. Kinda O.O.C since i'm terrible at being in character.**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. (or Valentine's Day. if that makes any sense whatsoever…)**

* * *

><p>"The fuuuuu-?" Hotaru slapped her hand over her idiot's mouth.<p>

"Uh, uh, uh," she tutted. "Oi, idiot, watch what you say."

"But, whyyy Hotaarrruuu?" Mikan's eyes clouded with confusion and wonder. It was just a normal day, right? Why did it seem like something was completely different?

"Do you honestly not know?" the raven haired girl raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Mhmm!" Mikan nodded cheerfully. "I mean, what's so different about today than other days? Last time I checked, it's just another day of school on the calendar."

Hotaru sighed, giving up. Ruka came up from behind the exasperated girl and lifted her into the air. Hotaru gasped, surprised, while her boyfriend only laughed. Mikan stared at the two, smiling at how she wasn't the only one Hotaru hit with her Baka gun and how Ruka was being so sweet but his girlfriend wasn't returning the favor.

"What the HECK are you doing?" Hotaru tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Whaddaya mean?" Ruka just held on and chuckled.

"I _mean_," she hissed. "_Why _do you think I can't stand by myself?"

"Because! You know what today is! Of course you do. You're the smartest person I know!" Ruka huffed.

"Right, right. And that's supposed to make me feel any less 'gravity-defying' HOW?" she snapped. Ruka winced and put her down. He made the "I-surrender" gesture.

"Okay, fine, you win, let's just keep moving on with our lives." and right after he said that, he grabbed Hotaru's hand and ran off to who knows where.

"Have fuuunnn!" Mikan waved. "They're such a cute couple~" she smiled to herself. Then something dawned on her. Where was Natsume? He was usually here about now, making fun of her underwear, but he wasn't. "Guess I'm lucky today!" she skipped pleasantly down the hall, humming a random tune.

In every classroom, there were hearts, pink, red, white, fluff, roses, lollipops, cards, and the like. Mikan just shook her head. "What are they thinking? Putting those kinds of decorations in the classroom. Jin-Jin's not gonna be mad at me this time! And Natsume isn't around so that's a bonus!"

"Thought you could avoid me, Polka?" came a whisper from behind, sending chills up and down her spine. Yes, it was _him_. She slowly turned to face him.

"N-Natsume," Mikan broke out into a cold sweat. "F-Fancy seeing you h-here!" Natsume snorted.

"Fancy? Isn't that for British people?" he questioned.

"Uhhh…Yes! Yes it is! And also for Australians!" informed a very nervous Mikan. "Well, I uh….gotta go catch up with Hotaru! See ya!" she made a run for it. But two strong arms lifted her up. She was dangling in a "sack-of-potatoes" position on Natsume's back.

"You'll never escape me, Polka." Natsume spoke in a cool, low voice.

"I _would_ be able to if you PUT ME DOWN!" Mikan crossed her arms childishly. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"None of your business."

"Well, it _is _my business, seeing as you're taking me there!" she retorted.

"It's none of your business to _know_ here I'm taking you, but it _is_ your business to _be _there. So therefore, it's none of your business." Natsume stated. Mikan opened her mouth to reply with an angry comeback, but found she had nadda. So she just grumbled like the little kid she was (and is).

* * *

><p>"We're here." Natsume set Mikan on the ground.<p>

"The Sakura tree?" Mikan looked at it, then at Natsume. "Why?"

Natsume sighed. "I figured you'd forget."

"Ugghhh!" she groaned. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" she ran a hand through her let down hair, stressing out at the fact people wouldn't shut up about that. "No one's telling me what I've forgotten!"

"_I_ won't have to tell you." Natsume breathed, holding the hand in Mikan's hair. He guided it out of the brown tangles and pulled themselves closer to each other. Mikan felt his warm breath on her forehead, seeing as Natsume was way taller than her.

Mikan's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. "Natsu—?"

"Shh." he put a finger to her lips and pressed his forehead against hers. He used his free hand to brush one of her slightly colored cheeks and gazed into her honey brown eyes. She stared back at his crimson ones. They stood there like that for a while, each unconsciously moving closer to each other. And then their lips met.

Mikan closed her eyes and felt Natsume lean into her more. She had never expected Natsume to do something like this. She felt herself slipping away, being dragged into her emotions and the kiss. Natsume pulled back, disappointing Mikan a little, but enough so their noses were touching.

"I love you, Mikan." whispered Natsume.

"I love you, too…." Mikan admitted, turning a darker shade than before. She looked anywhere but at him.

"Mikan?" Natsume wondered why she wasn't looking at him. So, he kissed her again, causing her to look at him.

"Yeah?" she asked after they broke apart lip contact.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Well that was sweet of him, wasn't it? Mikan beamed, smiling as much as her lips could stretch. But what was it about that statement that bothered her? What was she forgetting?

"Valentine's Day?" she frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, the day when you either get confessed to or you spend it with your boyfriend/girlfriend." Natsume answered.

"Wha?" then Mikan's eyes widened. "Oh, shi-!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that wasn't so short after all, seeing as i wrote 5 freaking pages…if you're brave enough to leave one little review, tell me how i did and i will love you (not in that way) forever!<strong>

**Thanks for reading if you actually did!**

**Adieu~!**


End file.
